Angel Of Darkness
by The Writer Of The FanFiction
Summary: Nekozawa X Haruhi


Disclaimer I do not own Ouran

* * *

Why. Why me of all people. Currently I am being pushed into a angel cosplay. Not any though. A dark angel cosplay. Apparently Tamaki found a new song on the internet and was 'inspired'.

Thanks to who ever wrote that damn song.

I sighed as I zipped up the corset. I looked at my self in the mirror. A black corset that looked like it was a lace up one but was really a zip up one. I had black denim jeans and on my back was a large pair of black feathered angel wings. My makeup consisted of black eyeliner, black mascara, dark eye shadow and blood red lip. If it wasn't for the black wings I would look pretty freaking awesome.

Maybe he will finally notice me.

Shut up! he never will! He just lurks in the shadows!

I sighed and walked out the room. I could hear the intake of the six hosts. "Haru-Chan! You look all dark!" Hunny exclaimed and hugged me around my waist. I looked at all the hosts and they where dressed in dark angel costumes as well.

"You look hot Haruhi!" Hikaru said. "We wish you would have let us help you get dressed," Kaoru said and they grinned mischievously.

"THERE IS NO WAY I WOULD LET YOU DRESS MY DAUGHTER!" Tamaki shouted and started to chase the twins with a baseball bat.

"That is enough!" Kyoya said and all the noise of the club stopped. "The guest are waiting let us get in our poses," Kyoya said and everyone posed.

"Welcome!" We all said together and the ladies followed the hosts of their choice.

"Haruhi you look so cursed!" One of the ladies shouted.

"Curse you say?" Came a voice and I turned and saw him enter the room. "The black magic room has curses,"

"No we said Haruhi looks cursed!" The girls shouted and I blushed when he looked at me. Even though I can't see him actually looking at me the thought makes me blush.

"Ah so the angel of light has become the angel of darkness," He said and they nodded. He left quickly and I felt disappointed.

I guess he really doesn't care. I thought to myself.

The host club ended soon, and I was left to myself. I had taken off my wings but kept the dark clothing on. I leaned back in the chair and looked up at the ceiling.

"Am I not good enough?" I asked out loud. I wore dark clothing today and all he did was say that I became an angel of darkness.

(Nekozawa POV)

"Curse you say?" I asked as I entered the room.

"No We said Haruhi looks curse!" The girls shouted and I looked over at Haruhi. There she stood in all her glory. The angel of light has turned to The angel of darkness. I felt my breathing stop and my face heat up.

"Ah the Angel of light has become the Angel of Darkness," I said and the all nodded. I turned and left before I could make a fool of myself by standing their watching her.

She was so beautiful. It was hard to take my eyes off her. But at last she is the Angel of Light that happened to be a angel of darkness for a few moments in time.

I heard the host club end and I made my way back up there. I got there just in time to see my dear Angel of Light sit down in a chair and look up at the Ceiling.

"Am I not good enough?" I heard her ask. I walked silently into the room. I noticed she had taken the Black angel wings off but she still had on the dark clothing.

Is she not good enough for who? I asked myself. Who wouldn't love the Angel of Light?

"Not that he will ever see me. He just plays in the shadows." I heard her say and I was taken aback. Could she mean me?

"Nekozawa am I not good enough?" I heard her say, and I was Shocked.

The Angel Of Light has feelings for me.

And more so she doesn't think I even notice her.

"Ah my Angel Of light?" I said as I came out of the shadows. I saw her look over to me and her eyes widen.

"How much did you hear?" She asked quietly.

"All of it. Did you mean what you said my Angel of Light?" I asked her and she nodded.

I walked over to her and took her hand pulling her close to me. "Then why ever would you think I did not feel the same?" I asked right before I kissed her.

* * *

I was bored :)

~The Writer


End file.
